1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates to an OLED display including a bent substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have attracted attention as a display device.
OLED displays are self-emissive, thin and light, as no light source is required, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Furthermore, OLED displays have excellent characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response time, etc.
OLED displays include a substrate and an organic light-emitting element disposed on the substrate. The organic light-emitting element includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer and a second electrode, which are sequentially laminated.
Recently, an organic light-emitting element has been developed. This organic light-emitting element is constructed in such a manner that light emitted from an organic emission layer is reflected plural times between a first electrode and a second electrode to cause constructive interference corresponding to a set wavelength in light emitted from the organic emission layer by controlling the thickness of the organic emission layer in response to the wavelength of light emitted from the organic light-emitting element to adjust the distance between the first electrode and the second electrode.
However, when the substrate of the OLED display including the above-described organic light emitting element is bent, the organic light emitting element is tilted at a predetermined angle according to the curvature of the bent substrate and thus the distance between the first electrode and the second electrode of the tilted organic light-emitting element is changed on the front side of the bent substrate. Accordingly, the wavelength of light emitted from the tilted organic light-emitting element is varied on the front side of the bent substrate, causing inaccurate color reproduction.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.